Total Drama: World Tour!
by LazyAwesomeNinja
Summary: In the third season of this hit series, Chris McLean is taking 18 brand new contestants around the world to compete in extreme challenges in exotic places, all while singing! Fun, right? Of course! Check this story out!


**Author's Note- I do not take credit for the creation of these contestants. except the two I made myself, Troy and Elena. All rights belong to their respective owners, you know the drill. This story is a continuation of TDS, redone in a way that myself and the readers I think will enjoy better.**

**Each episode WILL feature a song, and every song this season is an actual song, or a parody of an actual song, sung by the contestants!**

**~So, enjoy the show~**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**

* * *

**

**Total Drama: World Tour!**

**

* * *

**

"Welcome to season three of Total Drama," grinned Chris, as he faced the camera. "Last season, fifteen players from Total Drama Island competed for a million dollars on an abandoned film lot, which ended with Duncan coming out on top. This season, our previous cast is getting a break, because we are bringing eighteen new teenagers into this competition! And they will be competing around the world, in this jet right here!"

Chris pointed to a large jumbo jet positioned behind him on the runway, with Chef eerily grinning from the cockpit. The plane had a large picture of Chris McLean on the side, and looked to be in pretty bad shape, as if it had not been used in years.

"Eighteen competitors, flying across the world, and singing! That's right, this season there will be a musical number in every episode! Fun, huh?" asked Chris, grinning.

"So, strap in for this flight across the globe, on Total Drama World Tour!"

* * *

**(Theme Song Sequence)**

_"I Wanna Be Famous"by Voodoo Highway_

_The camera zooms out of the plane, down the runway, and over some buildings into a lagoon where Giovanni is swimming, breathing through a snorkel as sharks swarm around him, before zooming up out of the water where Elena is sitting in a boat, looking in a mirror, before being knocked into the water Ashlyn with an oar, who is being stared at lovingly by Victor, who is being glared at by Rory, who looks ready to fight. Natalie, at the front of the boat, looks worried as the boat hits a buoy and starts to sink. The camera zooms into the sun and onto the Statue of Liberty, where Blake helps Garrett climb a ledge and grins at him. Steve runs past, pushing Troy in a baby carriage who is panicking, before Steve trips over Thomas lying on the ground and loses control of it. Troy flies over the edge and lands in Aviva's arms in the Yukon, where she rolls her eyes, blushing, and drops him onto the ice. Nearby, Sophie takes a picture of a cute baby seal, before it growls and starts chasing her. The camera zooms out to the ocean where Coco and Amanda are surfing, before crashing into eachother and falling. Then the camera shows Amelia, Kayla, and Caroline slowly dancing, looking confused, on a street, before the plane flies over them, almost knocking them down. The scene then shows all 18 contestants on the wings of the plane, in a human pyramid, singing the chorus, before Chef turns the plane over and they all fall, with everyone activating their parachutes except Thomas, who lands on his face. The plane pulls up behind the group, with the season's logo on the side to end the theme song._

* * *

"And we are back, getting ready to meet the players for this season," said Chris, turning to look as an old bus pulled up to the airport, stopping. Chris walked over, ready to greet the contestants, holding a check list to make sure everyone had arrived.

The bus doors opened, and a very average-looking teenage boy with messy black hair stepped off, looking around. "Ah, it's good to be here. Can't wait for the competition to begin." He was wearing a grey long sleeve t-shirt with a blue unbuttoned button-up t-shirt over it, plain blue jeans, and worn grey sneakers.

"Welcoming our first contestant, Blake!" announced Chris, while Blake waved at the camera calmly.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked, looking at the plane, feeling slightly irritated by its poor condition. "That thing...seems safe enough."

A girl stepped out of the bus, looking annoyed, pushing her glasses up on her face. She had long, curly dark blonde hair that she was currently attempting to pull back into a ponytail, and was wearing a white and green striped tight collar shirt and jeans. She seemed annoyed by something.

"I really wish that the bus driver would have shut up about his Scottish heritage. I already know everything about Scotland, including its culture, economy, history, politics-

"And here's Caroline!" exclaimed Chris, cutting the smart girl off before she could finish. She started to say something but simply shook her head, her eyes widening after she glanced at the plane. She looked at Chris, blinking.

"That old, creaky plane is our aircraft for this season?" she asked, while Chris grinned and nodded. "Is that thing even up to code?"

Before Chris could answer, a loud thud was heard as the next contestant emerged from the bus, tripping and face-planting the ground. Blake and Caroline cringed, and the guy quickly stood back up, dusting himself off, and adjusted his Yankees cap. He smiled and looked around. He was quite tall, and was wearing a Yankee jersey and sunglasses, along with a pair of jeans. He looked like a true sports fan.

"Yeah! I'm ready to win this thing!" he exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air.

"Wow, I wonder what team you support," said Caroline sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Welcome to the show, Thomas! You okay, bro?" laughed Chris, acknowledging the hyper sports fan's quick recover from his fall.

"Yeah, I'm used to it," he replied, shrugging and walking over next to Blake and Caroline. The bus doors opened, and the next competitor stepped out, looking quite happy. She had long brown hair, and was wearing a yellow tank top and brown shorts, along with a shining green necklace.

"Hey, what's up guys?" she asked, looking at everyone.

"Excellent, as long as our plane doesn't fall out of the sky in midair," replied Caroline, looking slightly anxious. Natalie gulped as well, fearing a crash.

"We'll be perfectly safe! After all, I'm sure Chris will take good care of his cast," said Blake, smiling. An awkward pause occurred before Chris started laughing, looking at Blake with a look of "Yeah, right." Blake blinked a bit, frowned, and looked away.

"Well, I'm here to make friends, and hopefully win," smiled Natalie, standing next to Caroline, who was now reading a book on air travel safety. The next contestant stepped off of the bus, and she seemed to be slightly annoyed with something. She had long blonde hair with lime green highlights, who was wearing purple jeans with an orange tank top and combat boots.

"I wish the queen bee behind me would please shut up about her stupid hair, " she said, loudly enough for the next contestant stepping out to hear. This girl had wavy blonde hair and a sexy figure, quite full in the chest area. She looked quite snobby, and looked disgusted at the selection of other competitors.

"Alright, here's Aviva, the rebel, and Ashlyn, the snob," said Chris, grinning. Ashlyn rolled her eyes and silently walked over to the others. Aviva gave a sly grin as she looked at the gum she had placed in Ashlyn's hair while she wasn't paying attention.

"Ah, I love being me," grinned Aviva, walking over as well. "So, we're going around the world, huh?"

"Yeah! It's gonna be awesome!" said Thomas, looking excited for the contest. He pumped his fist in the air, and Ashlyn turned away and gagged.

"You smell like sweat and failure," she spat, coldly. Thomas looked upset for a moment, bit shrugged it off. He was too excited for the wild contest to begin to listen to anything anyone was saying. The next contestant stepped off of the bus, holding a skateboard in hand. He was wearing a backwards cap, had brown hair, and was wearing a black and white shirt and baggy jeans.

"Hey, what's up dudes?" he said, clearly with a skater accent. He gave a peace sign and threw his skateboard on the ground, jumping on it and skating over past Chris.

"Coco, glad you could make it," said Chris, waiting for Coco to crash. The skater boy actually had some skills, but was unable to stop as he sped in Thomas's direction.

"Watch out man!" he exclaimed, before he collided with Thomas, knocking him off of his feet, and onto the ground. Thomas groaned, before managing to get back up off of his feet. Coco helped him up, but quickly dropped him and ran to check on his skateboard. Aviva was chuckling, watching in amusement.

"Victor, my man! Here to win the ladies, huh man?" asked Chris to the next contestant, who had just stepped out and was eying the females with interest. He was very tall, looking muscular, light skinned, and handsome. He was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans.

"Chris McLean, been looking forward to this show," he said, winking, "And looking forward to meeting some lovely, lovely ladies." The females rolled their eyes, particularly Ashlyn, who was trying to ignore him the best she could. Even she couldn't help but to stare at his handsome features.

"Hello beautiful," he said, walking up beside Ashlyn.

"Go jerk off," she said, bitterly, crossing her arms. Victor looked offended for a quick moment, but quickly recovered from it, grinning, removing a rose from his pocket and handing it to her. She took it, threw it on the ground, scoffing. "Stop being such a cheesy romantic! It's disgusting!"

"Hey, no need to be like that," said Victor, trying to argue, but the look on her face suggested that it would be best for him to stay quiet for the moment. The next contestant came out of the bus looking quite content. He had dark teal hair with a black headband around it, was wearing a black T-shirt with a blue long sleeved shirt underneath, and black jeans.

"Troy, welcome to the show," greeted Chris, as the newest contestant walked over to Chris. "You do have a permit for all of those weapons, right?"

"Of course," smiled Troy, walking over to the others. Many were looking at the ninjato sword strapped to his back, which Troy noticed. "You guys wanna see this thing? It's pretty cool!"

Troy unsheathed the blade and spun it around, looking quite deadly. "The ninjato sword, primary weapon of the ninja of Ancient Feudal Japan, during a time where tyrannical leaders and their Samurai guards would oppress the farmers of the country, leading them to construct tools and become what are now known as the ninja."

"So, ninjas were basically angry farmers?" mused Aviva, looking somewhat interested.

"Yeah, pretty much," chuckled Troy, putting the ninjato back in its sheath. Troy and Aviva locked eyes for a moment, before looking away. The next competitor had arrived, stepping out of the bus, looking around. She had pale skin, and hair in a ponytail, colored using Manic Panic's "Tiger Lily" coloring. She was wearing purple capris with a green skirt over them and a purple tank top. She looked around, shrugging and smiling.

"This competition doesn't seem too hard," she said, walking over to the others.

"Everyone, meet Amelia, Amelia, meet everyone," said Chris, looking at his watch. "We don't have all day for introductions!" Amelia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, glaring at Chris.

"I don't like Chris," she said, frowning.

"Why not?" asked Blake, looking at Chris. "He's not that bad of a host."

"I just hate liars, and after watching the first two seasons of Total Drama, I know that Chris is lying about 75% of the time," she shrugged, looking on as the next person emerged from the bus, a huge grin on his face. He had black hair, and was wearing a DBZ T-shirt with jean shorts.

"Steve! Glad to have you," said Chris, grinning. Steve nodded and looked around, walking over to the others.

"Hey, I'm Steve, and I'm here to win and eat chicken," he said, looking around. "Where's the plane homies?"

"It's right there, "said Troy, pointing the plane right behind them. "How can you miss that?"

"Oh, I thought we were going to be on a boat!" said Steve, looking confused.

"But you just asked where the plane was..." said Troy, puzzled. Steve shook his head.

"Wow, Troy, now you're asking where the plane is? It's right there, duh!" exclaimed Steve, while Troy simply shut up. The next contestant calmly walked onto the runway, who looked fairly average, with reddish brown hair and he was wearing blue T-shirt with wavy patterns on the front and back, and black skinny jeans.

"Garrett, the gay dude," said Chris, introducing the contestant, who frowned and rolled his eyes. Steve and Coco snickered, while Natalie and Amelia kindly waved at him.

"Yeah Chris, you had to announce that, because it's the most important thing about me," said Garrett, sarcastically, shrugging and walking over to the others. He looked the guys over, shaking his head after each one. Steve and Coco exchanged an uncomfortable glance, while Garrett looked around.

"Hey, how's it going everyone?" he asked, smiling. "I hope you're all ready for the hell Chris is bound to put us through this season."

"Oh yeah, I came prepared," grinned Aviva, thinking of several devious things she could do to get back at Chris if he put everyone through too much torture. Natalie looked slightly intimidated and took a few steps away from the rebellious girl. Garrett stood next to Coco, who looked uncomfortable.

The next contestant, a girl, stepped off, with curly hair, wearing a lavender tank top with white jeans. She looked to be kind, but she tripped coming out of the bus, face-planting the ground. Garrett and Natalie went over to help her up, which she greatly appreciated.

"Thanks guys, I just stumbled, no worries," she said, walking over to the others.

"Kayla," said Chris, pointing at the girl. "Great to see that you made it here in one piece."

"You're so funny," giggled Kayla, twirling her hair, looking around. She looked at Victor, smiling, but the handsome boy was too busy staring at a certain feature, well 'features' of the front of Ashlyn's body, that were catching his attention.

"3, 2, 1," counted Garrett in his head, chuckling, right before an audible slap was heard that made most of the contestant snicker. The bus doors opened again to reveal a slightly angry looking guy that looked like a true bad boy. He was wearing ripped black jeans, a ripped black T-shirt, and a skull necklace. A scar was visible on his face.

"Rory, I see you look happy to be here," remarked Chris, while Rory quietly walked over to him.

"Shut up McLean, I don't even want to be here, I just need the cash," he said, crossing his arms. "Seeing the sites is nice and all, but nothing beats good old fashion winning."

"You seem confident," remarked Garrett, raising an eyebrow. Rory glared at Garrett, removing a switchblade from his pocket and holding it up. Natalie, Kayla, and Caroline all hid behind Victor, while Garrett looked slightly intimidated but unimpressed.

"Watch it, fruit cake, or you'll get a taste of my knife," warned Rory, making threatening motions with his hands. Troy stood in front of Garrett, laughing.

"That's not a knife," he said, pulling out his ninjato sword. "This is a knife."

Rory backed up, almost not noticing that the bus doors had opened, revealing the next contestant. Most of the guys' jaws dropped at her beauty, as she stood, smiling.. She had long, dark blonde hair, lots of curves, and was wearing a low cut tight green T-shirt and a short black skirt. She appeared to be wearing alot of makeup.

"Heeeeeello Elena!" said Chris, smiling, as Elena felt slightly awkward, stopping to push hair our of her eyes.

"Hi, it's nice to be here," she said quietly, blinking as she noticed Victor, Coco, Steve, Troy, Rory, and Thomas staring at her. She sighed, crossing her arms, turning to Garrett.

"Why aren't you staring?" she asked, slightly irritated with all of the attention. Garrett started to say something but was pushed aside by Coco, who took Elena's hand.

"Please, allow me, dudette," he said, helping her off of the bus.

"I can help myself, I'm an independent woman," she said, walking by herself towards the others. Coco shrugged and walked back over to where he was, while Elena started to have a conversation with Aviva and Caroline.

The next contestant, a girl, stepped out, smiling, holding her camera up. She had long, black hair and beautiful eyes, and was wearing a white T-shirt and jeans, smiling. She took a picture of the cast, walking over towards Chris.

"Please welcome Sophie, who I'm sure is excited to be here," said Chris, grinning as Sophie looked around.

"Is this the place?" she asked, looking happy. "I'm so excited to see all of the amazing sites around the world! Wait, what country are we in now? This is just a runway!"

"We haven't gone anywhere yet, Sophie, we're still in Canada," said Chris, sighing.

"Oh yeah, of course, I knew that," said Sophie, smiling, looking clueless as Steve was staring at her while Troy and Aviva exchanged glances.

"I think I'm in love..." murmured Steve, smiling.

The bus doors opened and the next contestant came out, startling everyone with his appearance. He was wearing a large trench coat, a backpack, and a brown hat that covered most of his entire body, except for his eyes and a little of his legs. He looked very mysterious, as even Chris was creeped out.

"This...is Giovanni," announced the host, as the creepy contestant walked over to the others, silently. Finally, Coco decided to break the silence.

"Hey dude, what's up?" asked the skater, who was met with a cold stare and no reply. "Um, alright then."

"I'm scared," whispered Steve to Troy, who nodded back in agreement.

"And, our final contestant, Amanda!" exclaimed Chris, as the final girl stepped out of the bus, which sped off away from the airport. Amanda had auburn hair, dark brown eyes, wearing a striped long-sleeved shirt and plain jeans.

"Yeah, I'm ready to win this thing," she said, confidently. She walked over to the others, looking satisfied, crossing her arms. "I hope you're all ready for some serious competition."

"Bring it on then," said Coco, smiling, looking confident at the new sporty girl. Chris then looked to make sure that all 18 contestants were present, before continuing.

"Alright! Welcome to Total Drama World Tour, where you guys will fly across the world, in this jet, with musical numbers! All until only one of you remains, with one million dollars to your name," announced Chris, grinning and holding up the suitcase of money.

"Did he say musical numbers?" asked Amelia, wide-eyed.

"No way, we have to sing?" asked Caroline, crossing her arms.

"Yep, whenever I ring a special chime, you guys have to sing," said Chris, grinning wickedly. "Musical reality shows are really hot right now! And the worse the singing, the higher the ratings!"

"No, no way, I'm not singing like a girl on TV," said Rory, crossing his arms. "If you think I'll actually do that, you're wrong, McLean!"

"Oh, and did I mention that in your contracts it says that if you do not sing, you are immediately disqualified, meaning, you're getting thrown off the plane, and you are done! Now, still want to have that attitude?" exclaimed Chris, holding up a stack of papers.

"Whatever," mumbled Rory, looking pissed off.

"I'm not too happy about singing, myself," said Aviva, crossing her arms.

"Alright! Now that everything is taken care of, time for everyone to go aboard the plane, and I'll give you a grand tour!" said Chris, walking up the steps into the plane. Amanda, Coco, Garrett, Ashlyn, Rory, Victor, Kayla, Natalie, Troy, Steve, Giovanni, Aviva, Elena, Caroline, Sophie, Amelia, Blake, and Thomas all followed, some excited, some not.

* * *

Inside the plane, the contestants gathered around Chris, looking at an area with two long benches on either side, where drops of water were dripping from the ceiling, and it looked as if it hadn't been cleaned in years. Several rats scurried across the floor, hiding under various objects.

"Please tell me this is not where we sleep," said Amanda, grimacing at the poor condition of the area.

"This is where the losers of each challenge sleep," smiled Chris, before pointing to another door. "The winning team gets to spend the night in luxurious first class!"

"Can we check out first class?" asked Blake, looking at the door. Chris shook his head.

"First, I'll show you your dining area, where Chef will serve you in-flight meals!" said Chris, as Chef walked out of a door dressed as a stewardess. Everyone laughed, while Chef grumpily turned around walked back inside. Chris himself was snickering a little, until Amelia raised her hand.

"Where's the bathroom?" she asked, as Chris pointed to a door.

"Right in there," said Chris, chuckling. Amelia nodded and walked into the door, shutting it.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Amelia-** "Finally, I get some peace and- Why is there a camera in here? Oh great, a confessional, should've expected this from Chris. Well, I have nothing to talk about, so I'm just going to turn the camera off and use the bathroom." /She cuts the camera off, turning it to static/.

* * *

After visiting the dining area with two tables set up, Chris led the cast into First Class, which did indeed look very nice. Comfortable chairs, a couch, and food services were only a few of the privileges that awaited each episode's winner in First Class.

"Man, I wanna stay in here," said Victor, looking at Ashlyn. "With ladies by my side, of course."

Steve smiled and jumped into one of the comfy chairs and set it on vibrate, quickly falling asleep. Chris, irritated, smiled and revealed a remote control from his pocket. He pressed a button, causing Steve's chair to eject and launch him out of the plane, sending him crashing onto the runway.

"That's gotta hurt," laughed Aviva.

After Steve had found his way back to the group, everyone was gathered at an area with a door, and a few seats and a podium. Chris held up a bag of peanuts, before clearing his throat.

"This is the elimination ceremony area. The losing team of each challenge will have to face this ceremony, where all but one will receive a barfbag full of peanuts. If you do not receive a barfbag, the drop of shame awaits you!" said Chris, motioning to the door. Several contestants gulped.

"Now, we are taking flight to our first destination!" exclaimed Chris, as the plane began to shake, taking off. Thomas fell back and slammed into a wall, as the other contestants found something to hold onto. Chris went into the cockpit to join Chef, sitting in the seat next to him as the plane took flight.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Amanda- **"I'm pretty excited to be here, I'll be able to show off my athletic talents, and I could definitely use that money."

**Giovanni- **"My goal in this game is simple: to win." /He adjusts his trench coat and sunglasses, crossing his arms./ "I don't like people, or making friends. And I will do what I must to win, and that includes things that the Canadian government may disagree with...but anyways, this game is mine."

**Troy- **"So far, everyone here seems pretty cool, except maybe one or two, but other than that, I'm looking forward to competing with everyone. After all, every ninja needs a good challenge!" /He spins a ninjato in his hands, accidentally cutting his arm./ "Ow! Okay, maybe I'm not a ninja, but still. I'd like to consider myself a skillful person."

**Ashlyn- **"Everyone knows the only way to win these games is to be manipulative, tough, and an forgiving. You just can't open yourself up to anyone, it's a dog-eat-dog game. And I'm here to win, no one's gonna stand in my way." /She glares at the camera, smirking confidently./

**Blake- **/He is chuckling, sinisterly./ "Just as I planned, no one suspects a thing. No one even notices I'm there...perfect, I'll take each and every one of them down when they least expect it."

* * *

The contestants were seated at the two tables in the dining area, awaiting the plane's arrival at the next destination. Caroline was reading, bored, while Thomas and Troy arm wrestled nearby, with Thomas winning. Troy focused as he clenched his fist and slammed Thomas's arm back onto the table, winning.

"Ow, I think you broke my arm!" exclaimed Thomas, holding his arm. Rory, Coco, and Steve laughed, while Troy grinned proudly.

"Man, with every second we get closer to adventure," said Amanda, sighing.

"And further away from cheesy bread," cried Steve, shaking his head. Sophie looked at him, confused.

"Cheesy bread?" she asked, while Steve looked up, making dramatic motions with his hands.

"From Little Caesars? Man, back home, that stuff was like, my life's purpose! It's the best thing ever!" exclaimed Steve, hugging Sophie without thought of what he was doing, as he was caught up in thinking about cheesy bread. Both Sophie and Steve blushed, pulling away. Nearby, Victor was still talking to Ashlyn.

"That Steve guy sure is weird, huh?" he asked, trying to start a conversation. Ashlyn still didn't want to talk to him, turning away and ignoring him. Victor was persistent, however, and didn't back away, instead reaching his arm over, trying to wrap it around her. He was then quickly slapped in the face.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Victor- **/He has a red mark on his face./ "Hey, Ashlyn is totally hot, she is so worth it. I'm not giving up until I win her over."

**Ashlyn- **"I came here to win, not get involved in a stupid relationship, especially with someone so flirty and annoying." /She pauses, thinking for a few seconds./ "Even if I was to date someone, and I know with my looks I can have anyone I want, I would always go after the bad boy."

**Rory- **"I get a feeling some hot chick was talking about me." /He shrugs, leaning back in the seat./ "Doesn't surprise me, girls always go for bad boys like me."

* * *

Giovanni stood away from the others, leaning up against the wall, his hands tucked in his pockets, observing the activities around him. Natalie noticed this and stood up, walking over to him, while Giovanni scoffed and attempted to move away.

"Hey, what's wrong? You should be having fun, enjoying things," she said, while Giovanni shook his head.

"My pleasure is found in a very different type of place, time, and with a very different group of companions. This place can't handle me. And neither can you, or anyone else, so don't even think about trying. Pathetic efforts, really," he said, maintaining a serious tone the entire time.

"Okay then..." muttered Natalie, walking away and going back to sit at the table. Suddenly, Chris McLean walked into the area, dressed in a top hat and suit, holding a cane. A spotlight that appeared from nowhere shined upon him, and he grinned his signature.

"News flash Chris," laughed Rory, pointing at the host's outfit, "But the 1950's are over."

"Um, news flash Rory," glared Chris, as a chime sounded and a music note appeared in the corner of the screen, "It's time for you to sing!"

"Sing, really? I actually thought you were joking," said Kayla, looking nervous. "I'm not sure if I can sing."

"Chris, what exactly are we supposed to sing?" asked Garrett, puzzled.

"You have to make the words up as you go, because this season has no rehearsals, practices, or preparation. I'm making this thing challenging, people! Now, let's see how you all do," said Chris, snapping as the music started.

* * *

_(Music to "Come Fly With Us" starts)_

**Amanda:**_ Up!_

**Amanda and Natalie:**_ Up!_

**Amanda, Natalie, and Caroline:**_ Up!_

**Amanda, Natalie, Caroline, and Kayla:**_ Up!_

**Garrett:**_ Sing!_

**Garrett and Coco:**_ Sing!_

**Garrett, Coco, and Victor:**_ Sing!_

**Garrett, Coco, Victor, and Troy:**_ Sing!_

**Amanda, Natalie, Caroline, Kayla, Amelia, Ashlyn, Sophie, and Elena:**_ We're flying!_

**Garrett, Coco, Victor, Troy, Steve, Thomas, and Blake: **_And singing!_

**Everyone Except Giovanni, Rory, and Aviva:**_ We're flying and we're singing!_

**Natalie:** _Come fly with us!_

**Natalie and Garrett:** _Come fly with us!_

**Troy:**_ I've got some awesome ninja moves to bust! Hi-Ya! _(He kicks a door, hurting his foot.)

**Elena: **_Come fly with us!_

**Elena and Sophie: **_Come fly with us!_

**Victor: **_It's a pleasure and an honor and a must_. (The girls back away from him, annoyed.)

**Amanda: **_Come fly with us!_

**Amanda and Coco: **_Come fly with us!_

**Steve: **_Now that we are so far apart...cheesy bread, you will be in my heart!_

**Caroline: **_Come fly with us, come die with us!_ (She looks terrified of the plane's smoking engine.)

**Thomas: **_Dying? I hate dying! _

**Ashlyn: **_Oh, suck it up you wussy!_

**Victor: **_I just wanna get some pus-OW! _(He gets cut off by Ashlyn kneeing him in the crotch.)

**Troy, Coco, Amanda, and Kayla:** _Come fly with us, come sing with us!_

**Aviva and Rory: **No!

**Ashlyn:** _Rory, do it! Let's go!_

**Troy:** _Aviva, sing it! Don't go!_

**Aviva:** Fine! _Come fly with us, come cry with us, cuz' no one wants to sing!_

**Rory:** _Damn straaaaaaaaaaa__aaaaight!_

**Giovanni:** _Word._

* * *

"Wow guys, that was truly awful," said Chris, crossing his arms. "Which means, higher ratings! Nice! Now, as you can see by looking out of any nearby window, we are about to land in the hot sands of Egypt, so everyone buckle up, it might be a rough landing!"

"Shouldn't there be a runway- Thomas was cut off as the plane began to descend, sending the poor sports fanatic flying into a plane wall, yet again, as the plane slowly touched down and skidded across the sand, finally coming to a halt.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Egypt!"

* * *

**And with that, my first chapter is done! I hope you like it so far. Over time, characters will develop, don't worry! :D**

**I know, I know. I totally stole the song from the REAL TDWT...but hey, I made some changes to it, added a bit, and there will also be a song next chapter, since this is the pilot.**

**Expect the next chapter up soon, and vote on my poll!**

**Which of the 18 contestants is your favorite?**

**Please review! It'll make me happy ^^  
**

**Alright, until then-**

**Troy, Out!**

**XD**


End file.
